Wild Lightning
by demon's soul
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo again and runs away. She then finds a black stallion and names him Lightning. Days later after her disapperence, an unknown youkai attacks villages and teams up with Naraku. Could this new enemy be a friend turned evil?
1. Chapter 1

_(I know I haven't written in any of my other stories for a while, but I had to write this story before it left my mind. I did not use any full songs, only bits and pieces from different songs. No I do not own any of these characters, or any of these songs, nor will I ever own them. The only one in this story I own is, well, you'll know when he's introduced. If I tell you who it is, I'll be giving away too much. Enjoy! )_

Wild Lightning: Chapter 1

Kagome ran away from the scene she just witnessed. Once again, she found Inuyasha with Kikyo. When she saw him with her this time, she felt a strong erg to say her SIT command on the baka hanyou. Instead, she held back her tears and fled from the scene she wished she never saw.

_This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate._

_Of lovers no tyranny could separate._

_Love set into motion on the Nile shore. _

_Destiny ignited by an act of war..._

The moon slowly began to rise, casting a sliver glow upon the land. Kagome sat on a large bolder that over looked a sparkling lake. Her raven colored hair flowed in a gentle breeze. Tears stained her face as they fell from her chocolate colored eyes.

She was about to head back to camp where her friends were waiting for her, when she heard a cry of pain. She got up from her sitting position and made her way toward the sound. When she made it passed the thick brush, she found a midnight black stallion lying in a pool of blood. She walked slowly to the injured horse and gently stroked its velvet head.

"Shh..." she soothed as she began to circle the horse. She noticed that the horse had a slash on his right hind leg that was bleeding rapidly. The horse looked at her cautiously and nudged her arm, trying to warn her away. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," she whispered. A warm silver glow came from her right hand as she placed it on the injured leg and healed it completely. "You're okay now," she said with a smile.

The horse rose to his feet and nuzzled her shoulder, showing her his thanks. The stallion circled Kagome and reared on his hind legs. When Kagome stepped toward the horse, he nudged her arm again and waved his head toward his back. "Do you want me to get on?" The horse nodded his head and rose onto his hind legs again.

Kagome smiled and climbed onto the horse's back. When she was settled, the horse started racing across the sea of grass that blew in the wind. Kagome laughed as the horse picked up speed and leapt over a small river.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. _

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. _

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap..._

"Kagome!" she heard a voice call out.

She told the horse to stop before she heard the call again and realized how far she had gotten from her friends. When she recognized the voice as Inuyasha, her eyes narrowed into a cold glare. Inuyasha caught up with her before Sango, Miroku and Shippo did.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where did you get the horse?" Shippo asked as he jumped on the horses back. The horse reared up, forcing Shippo to jump off. "What was up with that, Kagome?"

Kagome calmed the horse down before sliding off of him. "I don't know, he just seems jumpy around strangers."

"But we're not strangers, Kagome."

"You are to him."

"Where did you find him?" Sango asked.

Kagome stroked the horses head before answering. "I found him injured in the fields next to the lake."

"Well, I think that we should take the horse to a village or something. We don't have time dealing with him." Inuyasha said rudely.

The horse reared up against Inuyasha and knocked him off his feet. Inuyasha got up and growled at the beast insulting him. "Damn that horse. I'll kill him!" he threatened before extending his claws.

"Stay away from him, Inuyasha!" Kagome demanded. She grabbed a hold of his hands trying to keep him from striking the beautiful stallion. When he pulled away from her grasp, "SIT BOY!" BAM, Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

Inuyasha pulled his face out of the ground and spit out the dirt he was forced to eat. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Why do you have to be so-" Before she could finish, she climbed onto the horse's back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled.

"None of your business, half-breed." She growled.

Before anyone could respond to what she just said, the horse reared up and raced off. "Kagome!" Shippo called out.

_Between the future and the past tense,_

_Lies the present and the distance._

_So you think we're never coming back?_

_Scoring points for passion and persistence._

"Where do you think she's going?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. But I think that horse might not be what he seems." Miroku relied.

"This is all your fault!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"What did I do?"

"You're such an idiot!" Shippo yelled before chasing after Kagome.

Kagome held on tight as the stallion picked up speed. The night sky was being taken over by the dawn by the time Kagome told the horse to stop. Turning around, she looked back at the rising sun and sighed. What was she doing? Why did she leave her friends like that? Oh well. It's not the first time she left them. This time, it may be for good.

She leaned down by the horse's head and petted him gently. "I guess it's you and me from this moment on, Lightning," she whispered softly. Lightning nodded and nuzzled the hand petting him.

_I watch the prevailed sunrise_

_Coming over the pacific end_

_You might think I'm losing my mind_

_But I will shy away from the specifics_

_Cause I want you to know what I am_

_Then you will see my heart _

_And the sad mistake it's been in_

_Cause this in no place_

_To try and live my life_

She smiled wickedly as a demonic aura surrounded her and Lightning. She felt a strange change with in her. It felt evil, but at the same time, it felt good. For the first time in her life, she felt free as the wind. From that moment on, the Kagome everyone knew and loved was a thing of the past.

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Put yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Till it ends and your book begins_

_The rest in still unwritten_

_(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you want more, I want reviews! 3 reviews are all I ask for. If I get more, you won't hear me complain. I would like to know if you recognized any of these songs. That's my little added challenge, because not many of these songs are known to well. Farewell for now!) _


	2. helena

_Hello peoples! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews. I feel so loved! cries happily You all wanted to know what happened to Kagome and when this new youkai come in. all will be revealed in this chapter. Well, not all will be revealed. _

Wild Lightning: Chapter 2

About a week has passed since Kagome left her friends with Lightning at her side. Inuyasha and his friends has been searching day and night for her, but had no luck.

When they entered a new village, they overheard a villager talking about a demon that's been terrorizing the village. The thing is no one saw what the demon looked like.

"Do you think we'll see the demon, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Who knows?

If it has nothing to do with Naraku or Kagome, I don't care if we see it or not," he answered with his arms across his chest.

"Are you alright, Shippo?" Miroku asked.

Shippo didn't reply. He hasn't said a word since Kagome left. She was like a mother to him and he missed her very much.

In a field not far from the village, one of the men from the village was out hunting. He heard the cry of what sounded like a wild horse and was curious of what a horse was ding here. Just then, a black stallion leapt out in front of him and stared at him.

"Where did you come from?" he whispered as he moved closer.

"I see you take a liking to my horse," said a female's voice.

When he turned around, he saw a young woman with long black hair and crimson eyes. She wore a midnight blue one-piece leather outfit with a black cape covering her back. Her long hair was held back with a golden headband with a sapphire embedded in the center.

"This creature is yours?" the villager asked.

The woman stepped in between the man and the stallion and nodded. "Aye, he is. His name is Lightning."

"And what is your name?"

She smiled at him innocently. "My name is Helena. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

Helena smiled. "I really must take my leave," she said as she turned to leave.

"Do you live near her?"

Helena stopped. "I have no place I call 'home'."

Her answer took him by surprise. "How can you not have a home?"

"I'm a wanderer. I never stay in one place too long. Farewell."

Inuyasha walked silently across the bridge with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He over heard a villager talking about a woman he met in the field with a black stallion. "What did she look like?" he demanded as he grabbed the front of the guy's shirt.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"The woman you saw in the field, what did she look like?"

"She had long black hair and crimson eyes. She wore a strange leather outfit and a black cape."

Inuyasha growled and released the man. "Get out of my sight!" he said in a low threatening growl as the villager ran away.

_Long ago just like the hearse you_

_Die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

'Where are you, Kagome?' he thought.

"It's her! She's here!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw the female that the villager described. Looking at the aura that surrounded her, she was most likely a youkai, or maybe a hanyou. He definitely sensed youkai blood in her, but her scent reminded him of Kagome.

Many men stopped and looked at her like they were in a trance. She, on the other hand, remained clam and quiet as she rode by.

"Lady Helena, what are ye doing here?" asked a villager.

Helena looked down at him and answered, "I just came for supplies." Helena looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her wide-eyed. She glared at the hanyou and approached him. "You got a problem with me, half-breed?"

Inuyasha smiled. "How is it that we never met, and yet you know I'm a half demon?" He took another sniff at her and was certain. "What are you dong here, Kagome?"

Helena growled at him. "What are ye talking about? Who is this Kagome?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know it's you, Kagome!"

_If you want to continue this conversation, let's do it outside the village, _she whispered in his mind as though she was speaking to him.

Before he could say anything else, Helena rode away without saying another word. Inuyasha didn't bother to stop her. He knew this was Kagome and he was going to prove it, to her and to him.

Inuyasha stood quietly in the field. The way the wind blew across the grass reminded him of the sea that Kagome loved so much. The sun was starting to set when he heard foot steps behind him.

"I see that you came," he said quietly and turned around.

Helena laughed quietly and climbed off Lightning's back. "I was the one who told you to meet me here. Now, what makes you think that I'm Kagome? Do you have proof?"

"What kind of arrows are those?"

Helena looked surprised at his question. "They're regular arrows. Why do you ask? Is this what you call _proof_?"

Inuyasha stepped forward. "How about a little sparring match? I promise I'll go easy on you."

Her eyes widened at his request. "Hmm...Why not? I have nothing better to do anyway." She smiled and pulled out a bow and arrow. "Are you sure you need to go easy on me?" she asked as she aimed the arrow at his heart.

"Give me your best shoot, Kagome."

Helena growled and released the arrow. Before the arrow hit its target, Inuyasha jumped out of the way. "Come on, Kagome, I know you can shoot better than that." 'She's hiding the fact that those are sacred arrows. I can see the aura around the bow and arrow,' he thought and waited for her to make her next move.

Helena drew another bow and fired, nearly missing his arm. 'Damn this half-breed,' she cursed mentally. Taking aim carefully, she released what Inuyasha was waiting for, her sacred arrow. Inuyasha lost his focus and the arrow hit him in his chest, inches away from his heart.

Inuyasha smirked and laughed weakly. "Nice shoot, not everyday that I meet a priestess that's also a demon, or should I say hanyou?"

Helena gasped and backed away. "I'm surprised that my sacred arrow didn't kill you, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name? I never told you what my name was," Inuyasha moaned.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_Bo one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

The pain in his chest was almost unbearable. It took everything he had just to pull it out. He threw the arrow to the ground and rose to his feet. Helena glared at him coldly. "Stay away from me, half-breed. I have nothing to do with you," she said before disappearing as the sun vanished from the sky.

Unknowing to them, a shadowy figure was watching them through the eyes of one of his minions. "This Helena interests me. Bring her to me, Kagura."

Kagura bowed in respect. "As you wish, Naraku."

Helena sat on a hill top and watched Lightning as he grazed in the field below. She felt a presents in the shadows and fired a sacred arrow toward the intruder. "Who's' there? Show yourself!"

Kagura laughed and stepped from the shadows. "Easy, priestess, I come in peace."

Helena lowered her bow and stared at the strange woman. "Your scent in familiar to me. Who are you?"

"This is strange. How can you know my scent when we have never met?" Helena didn't answer. "My master wants to meet you."

"And who is your master?"

"You'll find out soon. Are you coming?"

Helena shrugged. "I guess." She whistled loudly, calling Lightning to her side. "Lead the way."

_Well, what ya think? I know I have a bad habit of leaving you with cliffies; I just like to keep you on the edge. Give me some reviews and I'll give you more chapters. Until then, Ja ne! _


End file.
